


See You in the Stars

by KureKai_King



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Best Friends, Boyfriends, M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: I'm in love with someone I can never meet until the time comes where we walk amongst the stars
Relationships: Akebono Ryo/Matoba Wataru, Goryo Yuto & Matoba Wataru
Kudos: 12





	See You in the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Ryo night card and YuWata sunset card gave me this idea when you put them side by side and it looks like they're kinda looking at each other; AAside players or those who have seen both cards will know what I mean lol
> 
> Uhh...bassist shipping? :'3

“I love you?”

“Yeah…it…it means that I like you more than a friend. I have these feelings that are so strong in my heart. You’re…one of the most important people in my life, Ryo”.

“Oh. You are too, Wataru! So…I love you, too!”

How did things end up like this for them, Wataru couldn’t tell you even if he tried. Simply, because you wouldn’t believe him. You wouldn’t believe that he’d found a way to communicate with someone who he had never seen in person. Someone who claimed they weren’t even from the same world. And yet, he was able to talk on the phone with them late at night just before he went to sleep. The voice of this strange, yet amazing person who he’d managed to fall in love with.

“You know that makes you my boyfriend, right?”

“Boyfriend? Is that, like, a special new name for me in your world; Wataru’s boyfriend?”

Wataru chuckled, “Yeah, that’s kinda what it is. People would say we’re dating. In love. Like, I can’t really be with anyone else if I’m with you. It’s…it’s weird since I don’t really know how to explain it, heh. I guess that’s what I get for falling for an alien, huh?”

“Your world sounds so weird, Wataru”.

“Imagine how weird your world would sound to me every time you tell me something that goes on there”.

Ryo’s voice drawled out a hum against his ear and he could feel his eyes dropping but forced himself to stay awake just a little while longer.

“Are you sleepy, boyfriend?”

He bit his lip as he grinned in amusement, “You can still use my name, you know. But, yeah, I am feeling pretty tired. I wish you were here with me…like I wish every night. Every day even. Ryo…do you think we’ll ever find a way to meet?”

“Wataru, the stars”.

“Huh?”

“The stars. I have stars all the time here so maybe if you look at your stars at the same time then…we’re together in the stars. I think we’ll meet in the stars”.

Ryo always had such strange things to say and that was just one of the many things Wataru loved about him. Meeting in the stars, huh? It sounded like something out of one of his sci-fi novels he’d started to read more of. He’d come to enjoy the genre a lot more than he previously imagined.

“Alright, then I can’t wait for that day to come. I’ll meet you in the stars someday”.

“Hehe, goodnight Wataru~”

* * *

“So, you’re actually dating this weirdo now?”

“Yuu! Ryo isn’t a weirdo! He’s someone I’ve come to care about very much and-“

“And now you’re in love with him? C’mon Wataru, even for you that’s nonsense”.

“I don’t need to know what he looks like to know how I feel about him. Or are you just being a jerk about it because you’re still not over me rejecting your confession despite the fact we’re still friends as we always have been?”

Yuto grumbled under his breath and shook his head at him, “It’s not like that. I just think someone you can actually see and get to know besides just a voice on the phone every night is much more reliable than someone who…isn’t there. I mean you said he calls himself an alien and from a different world, right? Sounds like a weirdo to me. Heck, he might come kidnap you and kill you for all you know!”

Wataru pouted with a sigh. Of course, Yuto would be stubborn about it. He should’ve known better than to bring this up to the best friend he’d rejected dating. He hadn’t rejected him because of Ryo, he just had never imagined himself and Yuto being like that together.

“You’re making such a big deal out of nothing, Yuu. I’ll be fine! He feels the same about me so…”

Yuto scoffed, “Only because you apparently had to explain the whole concept of dating to him. Sound sketchy but whatever, I guess I can’t change your mind”.

“Yeah, yeah, let’s just hurry and finish lunch before we’re late to class. Again”.

“Wataru, I am telling you that bird had a goddamn vendetta against me yesterday!”

* * *

“Your friend sounds weird”.

“Yeah, but I mean, it’s not exactly common to meet an alien so…I can see his point,” Wataru smiled as he lay on his bed as was per usual since the first time he’d talked to Ryo.

“He’s just jealous you like me more than him”.

“Pfft! Perhaps he is~”

His heart pounded gently in his chest. He always looked forward to the evenings where he could spend his time doing nothing but talking with Ryo on the phone after doing all his homework assignments. There was no better feeling than this one.

“Wataru?”

“Hm?”

“Do you look at the stars at night?”

“Every time”.

“I knew it”.

“How come?”

“I can sense you. I don’t know how to explain it but I just can”.

“That’s…strangely comforting, heh”.

“Must be weird for you though, right?”

“Hm…a little. But it’s you so I know that it’s not really. Ryo? …I love you”.

“I love you, too, Wataru!”

He felt himself falling asleep again so after gently ending the call on mutual agreement, Wataru allowed himself to fall asleep. And all he could remember of his dream were stars and the feeling of love warming his slowly beating heart.

* * *

“I don’t believe it,” Yuto shook his head as the two walked together on their way home.

Wataru sighed, “You’re never going to believe it. Just suck it up, Yuu”.

“It’s just…weird. Really weird. I can’t help it! Nothing about this makes sense, like, I get that online dating is a thing and it can work out for people, but this is beyond that. It’s too weird. You’re dating a crazy person, Wataru”.

“Because you’re so much better?”

“Don’t be like that! Yeah, I still like you, but I know my place. You and me ain’t gonna be a thing and I have to deal with that. But…c’mon Wataru. Really?”

“I’m dating Ryo and that’s that! Just don’t talk about it anymore if you can’t do anything but criticise me about my love life”.

“That’s not-… Fine. Fine, we’ll drop it”.

“Good”.

They weren’t angered with each other. Wataru knew Yuto just couldn’t make sense of Ryo and the mysteries surrounding him. That was only something Wataru could understand.

They continued toward the main road where they would have to cross before parting ways. Wataru smiled at the thought of finishing his homework early so he could spend more time talking with his mysterious alien boyfriend. So much so that…

“W-Wataru, look out!!”

**_SCREEEEEEECCCHHHH!!_ **

**_CRASH!!_ **

_“WATARU!!”_

* * *

There had been no stopping that car.

It had been travelling too fast. No time for it to brake or swerve to avoid hitting him.

His vision was mostly blocked by the colour red. His body ached and burned, and he couldn’t move. He could just make out Yuto above him, knowing he was calling to him, but he couldn’t hear anything but white noise.

And then suddenly the noise came back, flooding his sense of hearing.

“It’s okay, Wataru!” Yuto’s hand was cupping his cheek and Wataru could feel wetness dripping onto his neck, “You’re gonna be okay, I promise! There’s an ambulance on its way here right this minute. It’s gonna take you to the hospital and they’re gonna make everything better, alright? You’re gonna be okay…”

Wataru couldn’t respond. He hated the pain he heard in his best friend’s voice and settled for focusing on the soft stroking of Yuto’s thumb on his cheek, caressing his skin under his eye as Yuto kept swallowing his sobs back.

He wanted to close his eyes.

His body felt too heavy.

And everything hurt like never before.

“Stay with me, Wataru… Please, stay with me… I’m sorry about what I said about Ryo. I’m sorry… I bet he’s so good to you, huh? I know he makes you so happy, Wataru…,” He was apologising out of his own fear, that Wataru knew.

He tried to smile and felt painful hot tears prick and pool in the corners of his eyes. Yuto squeezed his hand with his free one and soon enough there was the sound of sirens.

The ambulance was here.

He never saw what happened next, though.

The sound of Yuto’s voice drowned out and his reddened vision closed to a never-ending black.

_“I love you, Wataru…”_

* * *

There was no registering how he awoke but all he could see in front of him was stars. An endless darkness that stretched on forever, dotted with bright stars of all sizes. It felt like they shone to greet him.

“You’re here,” came a very familiar voice from behind him. Wataru turned, feeling no pain in his body now, and saw a tall boy with long black hair with blond highlights, gentle lavender eyes in contrast and a crooked smile on his handsome face.

“R…Ryo…?” Wataru stammered out, eyes widening and taking in the other’s entire being as the gap between them closed, “Wha… How…? Wh-What happened?! Yuu! Where’s Yuu?!”

Ryo’s expression faltered then as he drew Wataru in for a hug, “I’m sorry… I couldn’t explain things before but…you’re somewhere else now, Wataru. You’re in my world”.

“But you’d said we’d meet in the stars…but the car…it… Th-The car hit me…! Yuu was with me! He…he said I’d be okay…”

“You are okay…not in the way you should be, but things cannot be helped, I guess. It was supposed to happen this way…nobody can control fate”.

“What are you talking about? Am I…am I dead…? If I’m dead, then that means I left my best friend all on his own and so distraught and probably traumatised! I…I want to see him again… R-Ryo… I’m so confused…,” Wataru pulled from the hug to look into Ryo’s eyes and felt the tears slipping down his face, “What’s happening to me right now…?”

Ryo shook his head, “I’ve been here waiting for you, Wataru. I’ve always known about you. I knew we’d be given the chance to talk. I guess I’m not really an alien…I’m…a spirit. And now you are too. So, yes…you are dead. _We_ are dead”.

“We…? H-How are you dead? What happened to you?”

“I’ve always been dead for as long as you’ve known me, Wataru”.

“I don’t understand…?”

“I died a long time ago…and waited for you ever since. You’re my soulmate, Wataru. But, we were born in very different times and so we would never have met even if you had lived longer… Perhaps Yuto was meant to fill that gap for you until your time came…which sadly is now…”

“I…I-I…,” Wataru didn’t know what to think. “So…wh-what does that mean for us now?”

“We walk amongst the stars together, Wataru”.

“…And Yuu…? What is he to do now without me…?” His voice tightened at the idea of leaving Yuto all along when he had done nothing but love him so much.

“He’ll be able to find his own soulmate now, hopefully. I believe they’re waiting for him just around the corner from now,” Ryo held Wataru tight against him as he started to tremble and quietly sob.

“I hope he does,” Wataru curled his fingers into Ryo’s shirt, “I want someone to be able to make him just as happy as he always was when he was with me. Can I…watch?”

“…At some point you’ll be allowed. But for now, stay with me?”

Wataru nodded and wiped his eyes of tears before leaning up and pulling Ryo down into a kiss. It lasted only a few moments but the feeling in his heart would remain.

Ryo was his soulmate.

Yuto would find his soon enough (very soon, at the hospital in fact, although Wataru would not learn that until much later).

He wished Ryo could’ve been a part of his world before, but he had always been right.

They would always meet in the stars.


End file.
